Good or Evil? Love or Hate?
by Bunnidog
Summary: Theresa and Atlanta are interested in two new boys at New Olympia High. Archie and Jay are jealous and investigate on the two brothers. When Cronus gets involved, will these two boys help or be a threat to the team? Jaresa, Archlanta
1. New Boys

Hi, it's me. Before you read it, I'm just telling you that the first chapter is short…

Have Fun!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Theresa walked down the smooth path of the high school. The chill of winter clung to her face. The day was through and the weekend began. She wasn't exactly happy that the weekend started. Two new boys had just come to New Olympia high and she never saw them once. She was so curious what they looked like.

Atlanta saw them the other day and talked to them. The only time Theresa wasn't with Atlanta! She said that they were really cute and that they were brothers and not to mention best friends. Theresa sighed. She didn't know why she even cared. She already liked… someone else. She got to see that person everyday though. He wasn't anything exciting if you see him everyday… but they are so intriguing if she has never seen them before or if they have just met in a mysterious way. It was like that when she first met Jay. He was so unknown to her. After a year and a half he doesn't seem so unknown anymore. She knows all of his secrets. Well… most of them…

She was so traced in thought, that she didn't notice two boys walking towards her. The three bumped into each other and Theresa collapsed on the ground, dropping her books she held in her arms. "Sorry 'bout that." Theresa looked up to see a tall, muscular boy about the same age as her holding out his hand to pull her up. "Uh, thanks." She said as she took his hand. "By the way I'm Theresa." She said as she started to gather up her books with the help of the two. "I'm Paul and this is my brother Casey." The muscular dirty blond said to Theresa as he pointed to his brother who looked the same except for his platinum blond hair. "I um got to go but nice meeting you." Theresa said as she hurried down the path towards her dorm. She blushed the whole way.

0o0o0o0o

Theresa managed to close the door of the dorm before the storm swept through the room. She smiled and turned around to see Athena standing in the hallway looking at her. "Keep your coat on." She said to Theresa. "Hera wants to see all of you immediately." Theresa groaned.

0o0o0o0o

"Why are we going back to school? I didn't even have my after school shower!" Neil complained in the back seat of Herry's truck. "Could you be quiet, Neil. I'm trying to concentrate on the road." Herry said, squinting out into the storm. "Could you turn on the heat, Herry?" Archie asked as he glanced over at a shivering Atlanta. "Sorry, but I got a little mad at it and…" Herry trailed off. "Great." Atlanta grunted. "Don't worry. While we're talking to Hera, I'll be sure to have Hephaestus look at it." Herry reassured Atlanta.

0o0o0o0o

"You wanted to see us, Hera." Theresa said, stepping up. The others followed her lead. (Making Jay feel left out… Tee hee ;p) "Yes I did." Hera said calmly as she usually did. "Meet our newest edition to the team." Theresa and Atlanta gasped in union.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So much suspense! Who is/are the newest edition to the team? I'm guessing you already guessed who he/she/they are/is. It's kind of obvious… That is confusing with all the slashes. Tell me how I did. Good? Bad? I get sad when you say mean stuff so try and break it to me nice and easy… Okay then… Bye!


	2. New Addition

Hi! Again it is a pretty short chapter… I don't own COTT but cotton on the other hand…

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Meet Paul and Casey." Hera said as the two brothers walked in. "They will help you in the defeat of Cronos." She finished.

Jay looked over at Theresa. She was blushing like crazy. His gut felt weird when he saw Theresa wave timidly to the two new boys. Jay looked down at his sneakers and said a short "Hello." towards Paul and Casey.

Casey and Paul said hello to everyone but Archie noticed that Casey was smiling particularly at Atlanta. He tried to ignore it but he noticed that Atlanta was smiling back. Casey winked at her. Archie snorted with anger but no one noticed.

"Who are you related to?" Atlanta asked the two. "We are related to Castor and Pollux, twin warriors." Paul said as he and Casey sat down on the sofa. "It will be useful to have you guys on the team." Theresa managed to say without blushing to badly. "Wait a minute." Jay said angrily. "Yes?" Theresa said. "We have lots of good fighters… never mind." Jay finished awkwardly after seeing that Hera was looking at him unusually.

"I expect all of you to show them their dorms and treat them like you treat each other." Hera said as she left the room.

"Okay, lets get back to the dorms." Herry said as he ran into Hephaestus' room to get his car.

0o0o0o0o

"We're here." Herry announced to the passengers. "Welcome to our home." Atlanta said to them sweetly. Archie mumbled under his breath. "Pardon?" Atlanta said sourly towards Archie. "Nothing." He managed to say. "I'll give you a tour of it." Theresa said as she gestured them to follow.

Atlanta watched them disappear behind the door before turning to Archie. "What was that about?" She asked as she took hold of his sweater to keep him from getting away. "Nothing." Archie said awkwardly, noticing how close Atlanta's face was to his but she didn't seem to notice. "What do you have against them?" She said. "Well, how can we trust them?" Archie began, trying to ignore their closeness. "We can't just let them in to our place like they're friends of us." Archie said, his anger rising. "Deal with it!" Atlanta yelled at Archie which made Archie flinch in shock. Atlanta stormed away after Theresa and the two new boys.

Archie sighed. His anger began to rise again. He punched the air before accidentally hitting Jay square in the stomach. "Sorry." Archie said realizing what he had done. "It's okay." Jay said crouching on the ground, holding his stomach.

Theresa came out. "Would you two get Paul and Casey's bags?" She asked Archie and Jay. "Fine." Archie said as he helped Jay up. "Thanks." She said as she closed the front door behind her.

"I don't trust that Casey and Paul." Archie said as he opened Herry's truck to get the bags Theresa asked them to get. "Do you um… notice something… strange about the girls?" Jay asked as he helped himself to one of the bags.

"Do you mean how the girls are blushing and giggling when Casey and Paul are around?"

"Yeah… It's not like I really care if they think they're cute…"

"Yeah… I don't really care a lot as well."

0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile…

"Atlanta, I'll show Paul his room and you can show Casey his." Theresa said. "Sure." Atlanta said as she showed Casey the way to go down the hall.

"Alright, here's your room." Theresa said to Paul as she opened the door to a room with dark blue walls and dark blue furniture. "This used to be my room but I moved in with Atlanta to make room for the new addition(Thanks for correcting me, Nina542) to the team. Archie had to move in with Jay to make room for Casey as well."

"You knew ahead of time we were coming?"

"No but we did know that the new addition of the team was coming."

"I like your choice of colour (I'm Canadian so…) for your walls and furniture. It's my preferred colour than anything else."

"Really? Me too."

"We should get to know each other, Theresa. Maybe lunch tomorrow?" Paul asked Theresa.

"Sure."

0o0o0o0o

"Here's your room…" Atlanta said to Casey as they stepped into Archie's old room. "It's kind of shabby but the walls have a nice colour…" Atlanta said trying to make it sound like Archie's room was better than terrible. Even though Archie got all of his stuff in Jay's room already, the room had ripped wallpaper and the window's had a hole in it…

"It's okay; I sort of like it like that." Casey said smiling towards Atlanta.

"That's good."

"You are such a nice girl, Atlanta; You treat me like you would treat a good friend."

"Aww, thanks."

"No prob. I would like to get to know you better tomorrow at the movies. Want to?"

"Wow! Yeah!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there you have it… review please!


	3. Settling In

Hi! I'm trying to update as fast as I can so all of you don't have to wait until you're 95. Thanks for the reviews, guys! 12 reviews already! Thanks a plenty! I do not own COTT at all but I do own cotton and now I own you! Muahahahahahahahahaha!

… Okay maybe not…

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Early morning crept over the darkened sky of night. Song birds sang, showing the cold storm yesterday, was over.

Atlanta woke up earlier than usual. She slid her legs off the bed and stretched. Theresa slept soundly beside her. Atlanta walked over to Theresa's bed and nudged her softly. Turns out that was all she had to do to wake up her friend.

"What do you want, Atlanta?" Theresa asked with a sigh. "I just want to talk about the new guys." Atlanta said excitedly. "Okay." Theresa said perking up.

"Did you know that Paul asked me to lunch?"

"No. Wow, Theresa! What a hottie you scored!" Atlanta leaned in close to Theresa. "Casey asked me out to see a movie."

The two girls screamed excitedly.

The door burst open and Archie and Jay tumbled through.

"What's wrong?" Jay said very quickly.

"…Nothing. Now leave us alone." Atlanta said angrily.

"Well, sorry. We heard you scream and we just assumed-" Archie started.

"You assumed that we can't take care of ourselves."

"Well, no. But-"

"Just get out!" Atlanta yelled at the two. They walked away quietly, embarrassed, and disappointed.

"Okay, what are you going to wear today?" Theresa asked Atlanta with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o

The two boys walked silently to their shared room, embarrassed of their mistake. Jay opened the door and allowed Archie to go in before him. They both sat down on their beds.

"Why do you think they were screaming?" Archie finally said after what seemed like hours of silence. "Probably some guys…" Jay said annoyed. "I thought for sure that she liked me." Jay finished.

"I was going to tell Atlanta that I liked her and give her this really nice ring and-"

"Hold up. You were going to give Atlanta a ring?"

"Well, yeah but I lost it."

"How long have you been saving your money to buy that?"

"Uh… 5 months."

"You are obsessed."

"I am not! You are more obsessed with Theresa than I am with Atlanta."

Jay, getting quite annoyed with their argument, changed the subject. "Do you think those brothers, Paul and Casey are trying to get us mad and out of touch with the girls and the rest of the team on purpose?" Jay asked Archie.

Archie moved uncomfortably on his bed. "Well… I never really thought about that but now that you mention it, they have been… getting in on our territory."

Jay shuffled on his bed until he was in a comfortable laying position. "Well, I'm getting some sleep. It's pretty early in the morning."

"Yeah, me too." Archie said as he laid down on his bed, reflecting on the conversation they just had.

0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile with Cronos...

"Why do they beat me every time!" Cronos said slamming a hand on the wall. "I need someone new to help me. He looked down at his seeing portal. He grinned. "Ah, Hera, I see you have recruited two new heroes. Castor and Pollux, no doubt." He took out a small knife the size of his hand. Slowly he placed the knife on his hand and started putting pressure on the knife. Quickly, blood started to spill out. He clenched his hand and looked through his seeing portal. "Which of the brothers look more vulnerable?" Cronos asked himself. "That one." He grinned and poured his blood on the brother…

(Ha-ha! You don't know which brother he poured the blood on!" Ha-ha!)

0o0o0o0o

Theresa and Atlanta stood up and went to the kitchen. Talking can make an appetite.

"Have you noticed that Jay and Archie have been acting weird lately?" Theresa asked Atlanta from the other side of the kitchen. "Yeah. They're probably jealous that you are going out with Paul…" Atlanta began. Theresa rolled her eyes. Her friend was still oblivious to Archie's feelings. "… I thought that you liked Jay and it's obvious that you like him so why are you going out with Paul?" Atlanta asked curiously. "I don't know." Theresa said truthfully. "He is never going to make his move. Why wait around for something that's never going to happen?" Theresa said. "I've moved on."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's another pretty short one… O well. As much as I enjoy having 12 reviews please review more!


	4. Theresa's Date

So far so good with the reviews! Thanks everyone! In this chapter, you might get a little more understanding about the Greek myth of Castor and Pollux. If you know the myth, than don't tell anyone!

I DON'T OWN COTT!

Okay, here we go…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Theresa rummaged through her room impatiently.

"What are you looking for?" Atlanta asked Theresa as she sat on her bed watching with amusement.

"I am looking for my extra radiant eye liner." Theresa exclaimed.

"For your date with Paul?" Atlanta asked.

"Yep"

"I don't get it. You never dress up when Jay invites you to go out for lunch with him." Atlanta said after a sock in the face by Theresa's frantic searching.

"I know… It's just that Jay and I have known each other for a year now but Paul and I have only known each other for a couple of days and… the first couple of impressions are important." Theresa said half hysterically.

"Ok… I'll leave you to your searching… see you." Atlanta said uneasily as she backed out of the room.

"Found it!" Theresa said as she applied it to her eyes.

0o0o0o0o

Jay sat in the kitchen with a sandwich at hand thinking about Theresa of course!

"Hey." A female voice said behind him. Jay turned around quickly. "Oh hi, Atlanta."

"Hi." She answered back. "Wait until you see Theresa. She is hot." Atlanta said chuckling.

Jay was confused. Wasn't Theresa always beautiful? Why was she so much more attractive today?

"See you." Atlanta chuckled as she went outside with Herry, Odie, Neil, Casey, and Archie.

"See you." Jay said back.

0o0o0o0o

Atlanta jumped down the stairs and followed the five boys to the park. They seemed to be playing basketball when Atlanta caught up with them. "Hi." Atlanta said as she took the ball from Herry playfully. "Hey, 'Lana." Casey said. "I got something for you." He pulled out a ring with Atlanta's birthstone placed on the top surrounded by smaller diamonds. Atlanta was shocked. "It's… beautiful…" Was all Atlanta could say. "I thought that you would like it." Casey chuckled. Atlanta put it on and hugged Casey.

Archie cringed with anger. _I was going to give her that ring before I lost it… He must have found it in my old room! _

"I'm going to grab a smoothie. You want to tag along?" Casey asked Atlanta. "Sure. Hold on though." Atlanta said as she pulled Archie aside. "I want to say that I'm sorry for being so mean earlier… I was just excited that Casey asked me to the movies tonight." Atlanta said to Archie. "But you said that we could go for a late night run tonight." Archie said. "Oh yeah. Sorry I completely forgot. Maybe tomorrow night?" Atlanta asked Archie. "Fine." Archie said trying to hide his disappointment.

"We're off." Casey said as Atlanta grabbed his hand and walked with him.

Archie snorted and kicked the basketball. _What have I done to deserve this!_ Archie thought angrily.

"I don't like Casey and Paul either." Neil said from behind Archie. "The girls never pay attention to my looks anymore." Neil said taking out his mirror to inspect himself. "They never paid attention to your looks." Archie mumbled as he went to retrieve the ball.

"I think that they are nice. It's not like any of you guys made your move on Atlanta or Theresa." Herry said as he took the ball away from Archie and did a slam dunk. "Yeah, I agree with Herry." Odie said as Herry passed the ball to him. He tried to get a basket but he shot too low.

"Why do you guys think that I like Atlanta?" Archie asked as he received the ball and got a perfect shot. "I don't know maybe we noticed you drool whenever Atlanta came into the room. Neil said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, you like Theresa." Archie teased Neil. "What? I do not!" Neil said as he took the ball from Archie and threw it behind him. It bounced off of Herry's head and went into the basket.

"Lucky" Odie grumbled.

0o0o0o0o

Theresa opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. Paul would be meeting her in the kitchen any minute. She walked down the hall. Her high heel boots were putting blisters on the heel of her foot. She winced in pain.

She entered the kitchen to find Jay sitting at the table. "Oh, hi Jay." She said surprised that he would be there. "Hi." Jay could barely speak. God she was beautiful… a female sort of beauty. Sure, she had always been beautiful to Jay but today it looks like she changed from an already beautiful woman, into a goddess.

"I'm waiting for someone." Theresa said awkwardly. "Paul?" Jay asked. "Well, yes. He said that we could go to lunch today to get to know each other better." Theresa answered. "Have fun." Jay grumbled and turned around on his seat. "Don't be like that Jay." Theresa pleaded. "I've moved on. You just have to except it." "Have fun." Jay grumbled again.

Paul walked into the room. "Hey, Theresa. You look gorgeous today!" Paul said as he gave her a small peck on her hand. Theresa blushed madly. "Are you ready to go?" Paul asked Theresa. She looked over at Jay. "Yes, I am ready to go." Theresa said as they went through the front door to Paul's car.

"Stupid Paul." Jay grumbled as he went to play basketball with the others.

He caught up with them to see Archie and Neil in a fist fight with each other. "Archie! Don't kill Neil!" Jay said as he pulled the two away from each other. "Neil said that Atlanta was a hore!" Archie half screamed. "You said that I was ugly though." Neil said looking at his mirror. "You guys are just too much." Jay sighed. "Herry and Odie, Why didn't you stop them?" Jay asked. "It was funny." Herry chuckled. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Did you see Theresa with Paul drive by?" Odie asked everyone. "Yeah, she was ho- never mind." Neil said. "Are any of you going to spy on her?" Odie asked. "Nothing better to do." Neil said. "I'm in." Herry said. "You guys. We can't just get in on Theresa's personal life." Jay said. "Well, actually, we can." Neil chuckled. "Come on, Herry and Odie."

They went into Herry's truck and drove down the street.

0o0o0o0o

"How did you know that I love sushi?" Theresa asked Paul. "I just took a wild guess." He shrugged. "Do you read about Greek mythology?" Paul asked.

"No." Theresa smirked.

"So you don't know about the myth of Castor and Pollux?"

"I can't say I do."

"Well," Paul began. "Their mother was Leda and their father was Zeus in the disguise of a swan. He was in disguise because he didn't want Hera to find out that he was having yet another affair. Leda laid an egg which opened to Castor and Pollux. They grew up to be great warriors. Castor was mostly famous for how he could take the most mindless, horrid, horse imaginable and tame it in less than a day. Casey can do it in two days. Pollux was the best at boxing. I have that trait of Pollux. Castor died in battle and Pollux, unable to live without his brother, he asked Zeus if he could take Castor's place in Hades. Zeus pitied them so he placed them both among the stars as the constellation Gemini." Paul finished.

"Wow. I hope time doesn't repeat itself." Theresa said.

"Me too."

Neil, Odie, and Herry watched from the window of the restaurant. "Eww. Who likes sushi?" Neil said putting a hand over his mouth to stop from gagging. "Shh." Herry said. "This is boring." Neil said.

Theresa leaned into Paul and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"That counts as something spicy Odie chuckled.

"Uh oh. They're coming out we have to go." Herry said as he ran back to his truck to start it up. Everyone else followed except Odie who placed a small surveillance camera on Paul's car.

"Come on Odie." Neil said. Odie jumped into the car as Herry drove away.

"I got the camera set up." Odie said. "Now all we have to do is watch."

They turned on Odie's laptop. Odie did a couple things on his computer then he turned it around so everyone could see. Herry pulled the truck over to watch.

"Thanks for the lunch, Paul."

"No problem."

"You are the nicest boy I have ever met.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"I don't usually kiss men when we have just met but…" Theresa smirked.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date either…" Paul smirked.

Paul stopped the car and leaned in towards Theresa. Theresa leaned in towards Paul. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

"Wow." Odie said. "Jay won't like this." Said Herry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well there you have it. Sorry for the long wait. I went to Toronto and I just got back yesterday. There will also be a long wait for the next chapter because I'm going camping tomorrow.

I am thinking of doing a sequel once I finish this story. Let me know if you think that's a good idea or a bad idea. It would be about Neil mostly.

Please review!


	5. Just a Notice Not a Chapter

Hi guys! I'm just telling you that I just got back from camping and am working on chapter five which will be done very soon… Sorry for giving your hopes up for a new chapter right here and now… So that's pretty much it… Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I might be doing a sequel about Neil… click on my name and check my bio. There is a small summery for it… Tell me what you think! Bye!


	6. Atlanta's Date

Yay! More reviews! Thanks peoples! Now I'm going to write about Atlanta's date with Casey. OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Archie is not going to like this at all…

COTT WILL NEVER BE MINE!

a/n: In the last chapter, when Casey gives Atlanta the ring, it was the ring that Archie was talking to Jay about in chapter 3. Alright, Just in case you guys might have forgotten that…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Herry and Odie knocked on Jay's door cautiously.

"What?" Came Jay's muffled response. "We, uh, h-have something to tell you." Odie said nervously. Jay opened the door to look at the two suspiciously. "Well, you know Theresa and Paul… well what happened was… he sort of… she sort of…" Herry pressed his two fingers together awkwardly.

"They… kissed?" Jay asked, his heart sinking. "Well… yeah." Herry said a little awkwardly. "How could she do that on the first date?" Jay said angrily. "She barely even knows the guy." Jay continued with his tantrum. "None of us are happy about the girls falling for almost strangers, but we need to stay calm about it." Odie said putting a reassuring hand on Jay. "Your right." Jay said with a fake smile plastered on his face as he closed his door and left the two in the hallway once again.

He laid down on his bed and didn't move. His eyes watered. He wiped away the tears. _Leaders do not cry! They have to stay strong for their team._ He thought as he got on his feet and went to the door. It flung open before he could reach it.

Archie flung himself into the room and onto his bed. "Atlanta just got back from her trip to the smoothie store down the road with _Casey_. How long does it take to get a smoothie?" Archie said angrily. "Maybe they were kissing…" Jay said part sarcastically, part angrily. "Atlanta would never do that so soon… Not on the firs- … Theresa kissed Paul, didn't she?" Archie said finally understanding what Jay meant. Jay laid on his bed again and didn't talk.

0o0o0o0o

Atlanta and Casey were in the kitchen when Theresa and Paul came through the front door. "Hey guys." Atlanta said cheerfully. "How was your lunch?" Paul and Theresa smiled at each other. "We had sushi." Theresa said. "It was very good." "It must have been." Atlanta chuckled. It's nearly dinner." "And Athena had to go to the school to see Hera so we have to make our own dinner." Casey added.

The two girls made strange faces at each other. "What's wrong?" Paul asked the two. "The last time Athena left, Herry and Neil were doing the cooking and…" Atlanta shuddered.

"Paul and I will do the cooking." Casey volunteered. "Really? That would be great!" Theresa said.

"We'll get to work." Paul said as he went to the drawers above the stove.

Atlanta walked over to Theresa. "What happened on your date?" Atlanta whispered

"Well… we kissed." Theresa whispered back.

"You're not supposed to kiss on the first date, Theresa. It's like a rule."

"I know. I don't know why I did it."

"I know why. You want to make Jay jealous. You still love him. Don't you?"

(I gave you J/T fans a little hope!)

"What? No! I've moved on and that's that!" Theresa whispered.

(… Never mind...)

0o0o0o0o

Athena looked around the hallway of the school. No one was there. She went into the janitors closet and turned on the light. The portal opened and she entered.

"Athena, come quickly. The meeting is about to start." Hermes said as he flew into the room. "Ok, I'm coming." Athena said annoyed.

She followed Hermes into a room. It was filled with giant pillars circling the entire room. Between each pillar was a throne which the gods and goddesses were all sitting among. Hera sat on the head throne with Zeus on her left. On her right was Ares, Aphrodite beside her husband, Hephaestus. Hephaestus was sitting next to Hermes and he was sitting next to Persephone.

On Zeus' left was Poseidon who had a bucket of water on the floor for his tail. Beside him was an empty spot. Beside that were Apollo, his sister, Artemis, and Dionysus.

Athena sat in the empty spot beside Poseidon and Apollo.

"Are we all accounted for, Hermes?" Hera asked. "Not quite. We still need to wait for Hades." Hermes responded. "Are you sure that he will show? He doesn't like to leave the underworld that often." Apollo said. "He'll come. He told me this morning that he would." Persephone said in her sweet voice.

Just then, a puff of smoke caught everyone's attention. As the smoke cleared, Hades stepped closer to the gods.

"Am I late?" Hades asked. "Yes, actually." Persephone said with her angry side which made Hades wince with fright. "Please sit down, Hades." Zeus said, gesturing a hand toward the very end throne on his left. "Why do I get the end throne?" Hades asked. "Because, you are not usually apart of this council because you don't like to leave the underworld for our meetings most of the time. That is the only seat for you." Zeus said impatiently. "Fine. But for now on, I want a good seat location no matter how ofte-" "Just sit!" Persephone screamed. Hades scurried to his seat quickly.

"Now we can start. Our sources tell us that Cronus is hiding out in a cave near Athens in Greece. We will have to send our heroes there with our secret weapon that will defeat Cronus." Hera explained.

"And what is that secret weapon?" Ares asked. "I'll show you." Zeus said as he revealed something from the darkness of the room…

0o0o0o0o

Herry, Theresa, Atlanta, Odie, Neil, Casey, and Paul all sat at the table enjoying the meal that the brothers made.

"This is the best dinner that I have ever had." Atlanta said licking her fingers. "Yeah, This is awesome" Theresa added. "Thanks." Casey and Paul said together. "Do you think that Jay and Archie will come and eat?" Theresa asked everyone. Everyone just shrugged. "I'll get them." Atlanta said cheerfully.

She walked down the hallway until she stood in front of Archie and Jay's door. She could hear them talking. She placed her ear on the door and listened.

"I swear that Casey is gonna get it. I love her and he just steps in on my space. I was gonna ask her out... Jay, do you smell food?"

Archie likes her? No he couldn't. They were just friends and he only thought of her as a friend. She did the same for him.

Reality came back to her as she heard footsteps coming closer toward the door that she was standing right in front of.

She quickly ran into the next room over and closed the door.

"Come on, Jay. Dinner." Archie said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Ok."

Archie opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Atlanta sighed a sigh of relief and opened the door to go to the kitchen. "Does Archie love me?" She whispered to herself until she came to the kitchen.

The only seat left was the one beside Archie.

"Are you going to sit down, Atlanta?" Theresa asked her.

"Uh… No…" Atlanta said slowly.

"Everyone looked at her strangely until Casey got up. "Want to catch a movie now?" He asked. "Yes." Atlanta said with relief. She got her coat on and went outside. Casey followed.

"I'm not hungry." Archie mumbled before he went to his room again.

0o0o0o0o

"What movie do you want to see, Atlanta?" Casey asked as he got in Paul's car.

"Isn't this Paul's car?" Atlanta asked.

"We share it."

"Oh, okay."

"What movie?"

"I like comedy."

"Okay, we'll watch Click."

"Okay."

Casey started up the car. He drove down the road talking to Atlanta about all sorts of things before his cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hi… Not now I'm going to the movies… fine." Casey hung up his phone. "My mum says that the horses at the farm are acting up again. We'll have to take a detour. Sorry, Atlanta." Casey said. "That's okay." Atlanta said.

He pulled to the right and went down a bumpy road until he stopped in front of a big white house.

"You wanna come and see the horses?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, sure." Atlanta said. She stepped out of the car and into the cold winter chill.

She followed Casey to the back of the house where acres of pasture was filled with at least twenty horses.

"Wow. Lots of horses." Atlanta said. "I know. It might take a while." Casey answered. "That's okay. I'll watch."

Casey smiled and walked over to the biggest horse in the pasture. "All of the male horses here usually fight for various reasons." Casey explained. "We need to calm them down before they hurt each other."

He looked up at the rearing horse. He put his hands down on the horse' back. "Shh…" Casey whispered to the horse that eventually calmed down.

He continued doing this to all of the out of control horses until they all calmed down.

"Okay, I'm done." Casey said to Atlanta. "How did you learn to be so good with horses?" Atlanta asked.

"Castor was famous for the taming of horses so it just comes to me." Casey shrugged.

"How about that movie now?" Casey asked. "Yeah, let's go."

Casey got into the car and turned the ignition. The car didn't start. (Get ready. I'm going to type a swear…) "Damn!" Casey said as banged on the steering wheel. "What's wrong?" Atlanta asked as she walked up to Casey. "The car won't start. It's too cold." Casey sighed. "We're going to have to stay with my mum tonight until the car can run."

"Okay." Atlanta said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alright… Well I had this chapter sort of rushed since I haven't updated in soooo long! **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT! IT IS VERY CONFUSING IF YOU DON'T LET ME KNOW!** My next chapter will take a while but I will defiantly finish it before the weekend after this weekend is over! Please review!


	7. Broken

Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in the longest time and you people probably don't want to read my story anymore but I promise that I will try to update as fast as I can if you guys keep reviewing. Good or bad. We're in this together! I must warn you that this chapter is shorter that I usually have my chapters.

Please Review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cronus stood in a dark room by himself. The only light illuminating the room was that of the glowing liquid he was stirring.

He heard whinnying behind him and smiled. "Ah, you found it." He said to his giants who were pulling a winged horse towards Cronus with great difficulty. "Pegasus you still look as young as you were when you were first created by Medusa's blood." Cronus laughed evilly. He tried to touch him but the horse nearly bit him. "Hold it down." Cronus ordered to his giants who followed his order right away.

He walked towards his potion and scooped some up in a gold cup. He walked over to the struggling horse and poured it into its eyes. Pegasus neighed in pain. "Let it go." He told his giants. The horse reared up and fell to the ground again. His beautiful mane changed into long, sharp, black spikes. His coat changed into a red, dripping substance. His ears changed into two black holes. His stomach sucked in until there were only ribs left. His wings turned black with holes all over them. But the worst part of the transformation was his eyes. Those eyes, once so colourful and warm, now so dull and cold.

"You now are the perfect weapon to defeat those mindless children." Cronus outstretched a hand and placed it on the horse's muzzle. Pegasus bit his hand. "Why aren't you under my control?" Cronus said angrily a he healed his wound with only a wave of his hand.

"You need the golden bridle." A voice said from behind him. Cronus turned around quickly. "You found the portal I left for you." Cronus smiled. "I did. I know who has the bridle." The teen said. "I can get it for you." "I'll send you back through this portal." Cronus created a portal using his scythe. "You will end up where you were earlier."

"Thank you, Cronus." The teen bowed. "You have five days." Cronus said. "Of course." The teen said, his eyes glowing as red as a gods blood. He walked through the portal. It closed behind him.

Cronus grinned. "It begins…"

0o0o0o0o

Theresa opened her eyes in fear and screamed quietly.

_That was a freaky dream. _Theresa shuddered. _Who was that boy with Cronus?_ Theresa asked herself as she rubbed her aching head. "Was that a dream or a vision?" Theresa said to herself quietly. She looked over at Atlanta's bed beside hers. Atlanta still wasn't back from her date. Theresa couldn't help but think what Atlanta is doing right now… Theresa shook the thought out of her head. _She would never do that..._ _I hope she's not hurt._ Theresa reached to her bed side table and grabbed her communicator. She turned on the lamp beside her bed so that she can see the buttons on her communicator. She pressed the button on the far right that contacted Atlanta.

Atlanta popped up on the screen seconds later looking tired and annoyed. "Theresa! Do you know what time it is?" Atlanta whispered angrily. "Atlanta… Did you… uh…" Theresa started but couldn't quite finish it. "What are you asking, Theresa?" Atlanta groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Did you and Casey… you know…"

Atlanta almost choked on the air she was breathing in. "No! Never! Are you aware of how young I am?" Atlanta answered quickly. "Oh, good." Theresa sighed a sigh of relief. "I didn't think that you would do that but it's just that you and Casey were gone for a lot longer than all of us thought… What happened?"

Atlanta sighed. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I need to rest." Theresa smiled "Okay."

0o0o0o0o

Jay slowly opened his eyes as he began to wake up. He turned over on his bed and noticed that Archie was still asleep. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his clock sitting on a table beside his bed. It was 5:37 am.

He groaned and pulled the sheets off of him. He put his feet on the ground and began to put his weight on them when a piercing pain shot through his right foot. He gasped in pain and lifted his foot up to inspect the injury. There was a piece of glass in his foot. He cursed under his breath and looked at the floor where his foot was. A picture frame lay on the ground. He looked at his bedside table and noticed that his picture was missing. He turned back to the broken frame and turned it over to find that it was indeed his. He shook the broken glass off of it and brought it closer to his eyes so he could see it better in the dark.

Theresa was in the picture with himself. There was a carnival in the city that day so they went. They were in a bumper car together. Archie and Atlanta came with them that day and took their picture. Archie kept teasing the two about how close they were in the bumper car. Atlanta would nudge Archie every time he did this. It would always shut him up.

Jay chuckled and looked down at his bleeding foot. Remembering that he was in pain, he limped to the bathroom being sure to not step on the broken pieces of glass again.

He put his foot on the bathroom counter and looked through the cabinet for tweezers. He found a pair after about two minutes of searching. He cautiously took the tweezers and began to pull the piece of glass out of his foot. He cursed in pain. He continued to pull it out and curse until he got it. He placed the piece of glass on the counter. He went back into the cabinet and found the first aid kit. He opened it up and got out the bandage what looked best for his injury. The bottom of his foot was now completely red with blood so he decided to wash it first. He turned on the tap and put his aching foot under the pouring water. It stung a bit but he didn't curse. Instead he winced a bit.

When he knew that the wound was clean, he started to wrap the bandage around his foot cautiously. When he finished with the injury, he limped back to his room and picked up all of the broken pieces of glass that he could find and put them in the recycling. He picked up the picture and sighed angrily. _That was when I had a chance. But now…_He threw the frame into the garbage along with the picture and went back to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I warned you it was short but did you listen? Nooooooooooooo! LOL! Hope you liked it! Please review or else I'll come after you with a pointy stick! Fear the stick…


	8. Blood Eyes

Hi, guys! How long has it been? I'm sorry if you guys pay attention to my updates but it's okay cuz I'm on my last couple of chapters! Yay! If you think it's not going to turn out happy in the end, than you are wrong! It's going to be so mushy and happy so you have to read it all!!!!! Anyway to the story…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day came shorter than anyone had thought. Athena was back making the meals in the kitchen when everyone woke up. Athena always said that her cooking could wake up the dead. She would always giggle afterward. But she wasn't very cheerful on this day.

Four teens assembled at the table. Atlanta and Casey was already sitting at the table, wearing the same things as they did the night before. Theresa gave Atlanta a smile to know that she was okay. Atlanta returned the smile while Archie looked at her in suspicion. A plate of waffles was thrust upon the table. "Are you alright, Athena?" Theresa asked. Athena looked at her oddly. "I'm perfectly alright, why do you ask?" She opened the fridge and got out the syrup. "You just look a little angry about something." Theresa shrugged as she got out of her chair to get the utensils and butter. "Well, I don't agree with the other gods at all. I think that we should spend Christmas here and-." Athena stopped talking and smacked herself on the head. "I'm not supposed to say that! They call me the smart one…" She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Theresa gave Athena a strange glance as she placed the utensils on the table. "What do you mean?" Asked Herry as he poured the syrup on his waffles and began to devour them quickly. Athena paused before continuing. "Well, we are going to Athens for the holidays this year because Cronus is doing something there but we don't know what. Since Athens is my city, I will be taking you there while the other Gods stay back here." What Athena thought would be dropped jaws, was in fact smiles and 'woohoos' from the room. "A trip to Greece!" Atlanta shouted as she raised her arms. "This'll be so much fun!" Theresa said.

Athena was about to protest when she saw a very pale Jay, walking towards the kitchen. This, however, did make everyone's jaws drop.

"Jay! Finally you came out! We were worried about you!" Atlanta said as she got out of her chair and neared Jay cautiously. "Let's just put this behind us." Jay said as he took the seat farthest away from Theresa. "Well, I better make some more waffles!" Athena said as she scurried over to the waffle maker.

No one said a word. All they did was stare at Jay as he ate his food slowly. "Uh… Jay… Did you hear? We're going to Greece for Christmas!" Theresa said, obviously trying to break the tension between Jay and herself. "I _have_ ears." Jay shot back quietly. Theresa glared at him in disgust. She stood up so that she would tower over Jay. "Why are you acting like an (bad word coming soon… so be prepared readers!) asshole! You are the most selfish, rudest person I have ever met. You only want me because someone else has me! Ugh!" Theresa stormed off down the hall followed by a loud slam. Jay didn't look up the whole time. "How could you take that?" Herry asked in amazement. "I would've wet my pants if Theresa yelled at me like that!" While Herry was saying this, Neil looked at him with disgust. "Well, good thing she wasn't yelling at you, Herry! That would've been gross!"

0o0o0o0o

After breakfast, Atlanta followed Theresa to her room and knocked on the door. Theresa's muffled cursing made Atlanta jump for a second but regained herself quickly. Theresa opened the door. "Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Jay." Theresa apologized. "That's ok." Atlanta said as she passed Theresa through the door and sat on her bed quietly. "So… What was the big spaz about?" Atlanta asked. Theresa wasn't surprised at Atlanta's question. "Jay is such a… Ugh!" Theresa plopped down on her bed and screamed in her pillow. "You're really upset… how about we just do some girl talk instead?" Atlanta said as she stood up and sat beside Theresa. Theresa smiled. "That's a good idea. I want to know what happened last night." Theresa said excitedly. Atlanta blushed a little. "I bet everyone thinks I slept with him." Atlanta sighed. "No! They know that you would never do that! Besides even if you did, it's not like they haven't done… _it_ before either." Theresa reassured her friend. Atlanta looked at Theresa like she was acting retarded. "Tell me who out of our group has… you know before." Theresa didn't answer. "Well… Okay maybe not but… still… you know what I'm talking about." Theresa finished with a sentence that even confused her. Theresa shook her confusion away. "Anyway, tell me what happened last night."

0o0o0o0o

Archie stayed back in the kitchen. He was eying Casey with suspicion as he was talking to Athena.

"I love reading about your stories." Casey said to Athena. "Why, thank you!" She answered back with a small giggle that you wouldn't expect from her. "I especially love the story where you capture Pegasus and give Bellerophon the golden bridle to control him." Athena had an odd look on her face. "Why do you think that story of me is the most interesting to you? I was in better stories." Athena said. "Oh, I don't know." Casey replied. "I just love that story."

Archie was puzzled. Why was Casey sucking up to Athena like this?

"Well, I have to tidy up the living room. Nice chatting with you, Casey." Athena smiled and left the room.

Casey was putting the syrup in the fridge when Archie cornered him. Casey sighed with annoyance. "What do you want, Archie?" Archie shot him a glare. "Where were you and Atlanta last night?" Archie said quietly so none of the others would hear him, especially Atlanta. "We were out, obviously." Casey snapped back. "Why weren't you back until this morning?" Archie asked with frustration. "Make a guess." Casey rolled his eyes and shoved Archie out of the way. "Oh, and by the way, once you give her a ring, she puts out easily." Casey smirked. Archie's face was red with anger. Archie plunged at Casey, filled with fury. Archie got a grip around Casey's neck and started to tighten his grip. Casey made choking noises as his face turned a sickly purple.

Then, all of a sudden, Casey's eyes lit up to a dark red. Archie let go quickly and backed away. Casey spoke in a voice that seemed to echo in two pitches. One was Casey's and the other one sounded strangely familiar. "Achilles had died, Jason had died, Theseus and Atalanta had also died and time has come to repeat itself." The words were cold and it seemed all of the warmth in Archie has left and replaced with nothing but ice. Archie gulped as he backed away. "And Archie," It spoke. "Your first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I love cliff hangers!!!!! They make you want to keep reading don't they? So do that. BTW tell me what you think! I'm gonna work on the last chapter today as well! Bye!


	9. Blood & Snow

Hello! So Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, I bet you wanna get to the story…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Archie couldn't believe this. He knew that Casey was rotten but not like this! Casey lunged at him. Archie shut his eyes. He didn't remember feeling any pain… in fact, he didn't remember anything. Everything was a blank after that…

0o0o0o0o

"Archie… Archie?... ARCHIE!" Herry shook Archie. "That won't work!" Odie pushed Herry aside with difficultly. "How about we get some water?" Odie suggested. Herry nodded and went to the sink.

"I wonder what made him faint." Theresa said, putting his arms to his sides so no one would accidentally step on his fingers. "Well, it must have been something… frightening… Archie has never fainted before." Atlanta kneeled beside him, stroking his hair with her fingers. "I never thought he was actually capable of fain…" Atlanta stopped talking and looked at everyone. They were staring at her. Once she figured out why, she withdrew her hand from his hair and stood up, blushing madly. "…I… think I'm gonna go find Casey… Casey!" Atlanta walked out the front door, only to come back in seconds later. "I…uh… forgot my coat and… boots…" Atlanta put them on clumsily and went back out the front door.

"Okay… I got the water." Herry said. He poured the bowl of water on Archie. "Ahh!" Archie yelled. He looked around. "Oh… I thought I was drowning." Archie rubbed his face before remembering. "Where's Atlanta?" He asked quickly. "Well, she just left to go find Casey." Theresa said. "We have to go get her. Casey is a psycho!" Archie knew that they wouldn't believe him but it was still worth a try. "His spoke like two people were talking. One was his voice and the other voice was… Cronus. And…" Everyone looked at Archie oddly. "You have to believe me." He pleaded. Everyone looked at each other. "Archie… you must have been dreaming… We all know that you hate Casey because he's dating Atlanta so your suspicion for him being evil might have thrown off your dream." Odie explained putting an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't think he was evil! And I'm not jealous! It's just he came at me with those glowing eyes-."

"Archie!" Theresa interrupted. "It was a dream… just get ov… wait… what did you say? Glowing eyes? Is that what you said?" Theresa shook Archie. "Yes… yes… stop…shaking…me…YES!" Theresa let go of Archie. "I had a dream about that. That boy must have been Casey…"

Everyone else looked confused. "Uh… can _we _know what's going on?" Neil asked.

0o0o0o0o

Atlanta walked along the rough trail in the woods, her sanctuary. No one else knows that she comes here. It's like her secret thinking trail. _I'm a mess! _She repeated in her head. _I'm a mess, I'm a mess, I'm __a__ mess, I'm a MESS! _She broke into a light jog. Why did she do that? She isn't usually clingy to Archie. They're just friends. Nothing more. _Well, he does like me…_ Atlanta stopped in her tracks. _And it's not like he's a jerk or anything… sure he can be macho…_ She started to jog again. _He's not ugly either… he's actually quite fit…_She stopped again and gasped. "Oh my god. I'm in love with Archie…" She put a hand over her mouth, frantically looking around to see if anyone heard her. There was no one. She sighed with relief.

She heard a muffled beeping coming from her coat pocket. It was her PMR. She opened it to see Theresa on the screen.

"Atlanta, we think that Cronus might have put a spell or a curse or something on Casey. We are going to see Hera about this."

Atlanta was confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"Atlanta… We'll tell you all about it when we have the time. But whatever you do, don't go looking for him… We'll meet you at the school. Come as soon as you can."

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you sound like Jay!"

Theresa closed her eyes. "Don't say that." She turned off her PMR.

Atlanta put hers back in her pocket. "_Sorry_"Atlanta rolled her eyes. _She so still loves him_. She chuckled in her head. She looked at her watch. "I still have some time." She started to run again, get her blood pumping. She heard a snap behind her. She turned around quickly. No one was there. She continued to run, unsure of what to do. _Snap _She turned around again. Still no one. She must be hearing things. She continued to run. _Snap Crunch _She turned around again. Still no one. _You are imagining things!_ She hit her head with her hand. _Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! _She turned around again and jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Casey said. He stepped a little closer to Atlanta. Atlanta stepped farther away. "I have to go…" She said and passed him and continued along the trail. "They told you didn't they?"

Atlanta stopped. "Yes." She said without looking at him. Casey walked up to her. "You don't believe that do you?" He put his hands on her waist and turned her around. He brought her closer. Their lips were almost touching. Then Casey kissed her. Atlanta tried to push away. It was no use. He was too strong. She tried again but the same result. Finally she got an idea. She bit his tongue. He let go immediately, putting his hands to his mouth. She ran away from him as fast as she could. "Come back!" He yelled. She didn't listen. She was just running away from him. Anywhere would be fine if he wasn't there. She tripped on a root in the ground. She cried in pain. Her ankle was broken. It was bleeding. It must have hit something sharp. She tried to get up again. But she fell again. It hurt too much. She put her scarf around her ankle to stop the bleeding.

She heard the crunch of snow behind her. It was him again. "Stay away from me. I'm armed." She was lying but it might make him go away. "I know you don't so don't try that with me." He had some trouble talking because of his tongue. "Just stay away!" She screamed but it didn't work. He closed in on her.

0o0o0o0o

Theresa and the others were waiting for Hera in the library. "Has anyone seen Atlanta? She should be here by now."

"You called her right?" Archie asked.

"Yes."

Paul was sitting in a chair. Theresa walked over to him. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "It's just weird… My brother and all…"

"That must be hard." Theresa hugged Paul. "But he's gonna be alright." She smiled. He smiled back.

Jay rolled his eyes. _Yeah, just be like that when I'm around!_ He can't stand Theresa anymore. She has become a whole different person since _Paul _came around.

Hera came through the door. "Hera, we need your help." Theresa pleaded. "With what exactly?" She asked calmly. "Cronus cast a spell or something on Casey and we don't know where he is and-." Hera waved her hand which seemed to say "calm down" She brought her arm back to her side. "We will seat to it that it is taken care of. Just go back home and Athena with take care of you."

0o0o0o0o

It was getting darker and colder. Atlanta still hasn't moved from the spot. Casey was long gone. He left when a portal opened up for him. It was obviously Cronus'. How could she have been so stupid? Her skin was purple from the cold and her bruises. She was going to die here. She knew it. She felt like sleeping but she knew that she couldn't. She would die if she did. She just needs to hold on for a few more hours and maybe someone will find her. She knew that no one would though. It was hopeless. She couldn't feel anything but the stinging pain in her ankle. She tried to scream out but the wind and the storm only muffled her voice. She looked for her PMR in her coat pocket a while back Casey threw her coat somewhere along the trail. All she could do is wait for death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's getting kinda dark isn't it? Well I'll try to update soon If you review! PLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEE!!!! LOL! Well if you have the time that is ;)


	10. From a Paradise

HELLO! :) It has been forever since I last logged into . I was reading over my incomplete story I had and I was like "I should finish this." So here I am :) I'm letting you know now that I am a little rusty...

Oh and btw... My writing thingy doesn't have spellcheck soo... please let me know if you find an error that needs correcting. Thank you love ;)

COTT is not mine nor are the characters... :(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Archie paced back and forth impatiently in the living room. Everyone else was sitting on the couch, watching him.

"Why isn't she back yet?" Archie asked shakely. Atlanta was missing for a half an hour now.

"We don't know the answer, Archie. Quit asking us." Theresa said. Her face was white with fear. What if Casey got to her?

They tried, earlier on, to get Theresa to see where Atlanta was using her visions. But it was no use because all Theresa saw was snow and a tree.

"Have you tried calling her PMR?" Archie asked.

Odie sighed shakely. "The storm is too bad to get a signal. So we can't call her, or track her..."

Archie stared at Odie for a moment before he turned his back on all of them and smashed his fist against the wall angrilly as he yelled. The others jumped a bit at his sudden outburst.

Theresa got up from the couch and walked towards Archie as he faced the wall, away from her.

"We should go look for her." Theresa said to Archie but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"This is the worst storm of the century around these parts." Odie piped up. "If we go now, we will not be able to get back until the storm is over."

Archie ignored Odie's warning and put his boots and coat on.

"Don't be an idiot, Archie." Odie said as Archie opened the front door. A gust of wind and snow swept through the room.

"Take my scarf." Theresa said as she reached for in on the coat rack. She handed it to Archie who at first was reluctant to wear it because of it's _girly_ colours. But then he wrapped it around his mouth and neck thinking, _who's going to see me anyway?_

He stepped out into the cold weather.

0o0o0o0o

Atlanta slept in the snow, too cold and tired to try to survive anymore. Dying this way wasn't so bad anyway. It was a peacful way to die. A slumber that you cannot wake from. You wouldn't want to be woken up. The wind lulled her to sleep as memories played in her head.

_"Archie, what are you doing?" Atlanta asked as Archie hid away a peace of paper that he was writing on when he noticed that Atlanta was behind him._

_"Nothing." He tried to say casually, bearing no results._

_"Oh, come on." Atlanta said as she reached for the paper. Archie stuffed it in his pocket. Atlanta tried to grab it from out of his pocket but he ran away from her reach. _

_"Please, Archie!" Atlanta neared Archie slowly._

_"No way."_

_"You can trust me."_

_"Not with this."_

_Atlanta was hurt by this. Archie noticed and sighed heavily. "Okay. But don't laugh."_

_He handed her the piece of paper._

_Atlanta's faced lit up as she snatched the paper from him and began to read it outloud quietly._

_"She is from a paradise_

_A world not meant for me_

_She has come to this earth,_

_As a glimpse of it to see_

_Her skin glows like the stars_

_Her hands are perfect and pale_

_Her radiance and charm have no competition_

_If the moon tried, she would fail_

_Roses pale to her scent_

_Her laughter sends chills up my spine_

_Her smile makes me weak_

_She is the one who will always shine_

_Is she a blessing or a curse?_

_I know that I will never be sure_

_But when I look into her stunning eyes_

_I'd rather die than part with her"_

_Atlanta finished reading and look up at Archie's red face. _

_"Archie... This is..."_

_"Stupid? Lame?" _

_"No." Atlanta said slowly like she was still captured by the words on the page._

_"It's not very good." Archie said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

_"Yes it is, Archie. This is beautiful. I didn't know you had it in you to write something so... romantic."_

_Archie blushed a bit more as his face widened into a goofy grin. _

_"Who are you talking about though?" Atlanta asked suddenly._

_Archie's face fell. "Um... some friend of mine."_

_"To tell you the truth, Archie, I don't really see you with many girls."_

_"It's not you if that's what your thinking..." He laughed nervously._

_"I didn't think it was..." Atlanta said a little awkwardly. "I mean, that's just weird."_

_Now it was Archie's turn to look hurt._

_"I'm not saying that you're ugly or mean or something like that." Atlanta said slowly. "I'm just saying that we are friends rather than crushing on each other, right? I mean, you don't like me... do you?"_

_"No, of course not." Archie said quickly._

_"Okay, I didn't think so." Atlanta quickly replied._

_They both looked at each other for a moment before Archie broke the silence._

_"I have to go..." He gave no particular reason why._

_"Okay." Atlanta didn't ask for a reason._

_Archie turned clumsily to leave. He opened the front door and closed it behind him._

_Atlanta watched him go through the door before realizing that she still had his poem in her right hand._

_She read it over again, smiled and put it in her pocket._

Atlanta opened her eyes for a breif moment. There was a shadow coming towards her.

"Atlanta!" It cried out. The voice seemed distant, like it was a dream.

Atlanta watched as the figure came closer and closer. It was almost where she was lying when she closed her eyes again. "Archie..." She whispered as she blacked out.

0o0o0o0o

The others had a few hours to sleep throughout the night, but they were mostly up, waiting. The lights had gone out hours ago. They had to take out candles and Odie's rechargable flashlights.

They all sat silent. No one wanted to talk. No one wanted to think about why Archie wasn't back with Atlanta.

Paul cleared his throat tensely.

"I'm... I'm sorry about all of this." He said quietly.

Theresa put a hand on his shoulder. "No one is blaming you... or your brother. He is under Cronus' control. He doesn't know what he is doing."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Paul said as he cupped his face in is hands.

Theresa wrapped her arms around him, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Just then, the lights came back on.

Herry blew out the candles as Odie turned off the flashlights.

Jay look out the window to avoid seeing Theresa and Paul close like they were. It looked like it was early morning already (3:30am). And the storm had stopped.

Jay was the first to get off of the couch. "Alright, the storm has ended. Odie, track down Archie and Atlanta."

Odie nodded and opened his laptop.

After a few seconds of typing and clicking, Odie looked up at them all.

"Okay, they're west of here. In the forest."

"So Archie found her then?" Theresa asked.

"I guess so. Their PMR's are together at least."

"Okay." Jay said. "Herry, Odie, come with me. Everyone else stay here."

Theresa was dissapointed that he didn't want her to come, but she brushed that feeling aside and sat back down with Paul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know, I know... Not a very good ending for a chapter but... I'm tired and I rush endings... That's just what I do...

So... anywho... sorry about the poem. It was sort of on the spot and really mushy for my taste... I like depressing poems... like Edgar Allen Poe and stuff like that... R&R??


	11. Rescue

Hello :) I just want to get this chapter aside soo... Ya I am very eager to get to the next chapter... It'll be good I think.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"They're in that forest." Odie pointed to the woods a little down the road that they were driving on.

"I didn't know that there was a trail over there..." Herry said as he pulled his truck over. It was a good thing that Hephaetus had installed a snow plough at the front or they wouldn't have made it out of the driveway.

Herry, Odie and Jay jumped out of the truck and into the deep snow. They trudged through it slowly, inching their way through the trees and calling out for Atlanta or Archie.

"We're getting close." Odie said as he looked at the small beeping dot on his PMR screen.

"They should be right here..."

The three of them looked around. No sign of either of them.

"Do you think they are buried in the snow?"

"I don't know... It is pretty deep."

"I know." Odie said as he pressed a button on his PMR. "We can call Archie's and see if we can hear it."

They all heard the beeping coming from above them. They all looked up to see a treehouse covered in snow.

"Archie must have used that treehouse for shelter." Jay said as he reached for the ladder and started to climb, followed by Herry.

Jay opened the small door above him and poked his head through.

"Archie!" Jay said when he spotted him on the floor of the treehouse, with a t-shirt on. Jay looked down at Archie's arms to see Atlanta, wrapped in Archie's coat, sweater, and Theresa's scarf.

"Herry." Jay called down below him. "I'm gunna pass down Atlanta and Archie to you."

"Got it." Herry said.

"Are... Are they alright?" Odie yelled up to Jay.

"They're unconcious but I think they'll be fine as long as we get them to Chiron as soon as possible."

Jay crawled towards Archie and Atlanta.

He lifted Archie's arms off of Atlanta as he pulled her towards him.

Archie's eyes immediatly snapped open and instintivly pulled Atlanta back into his arms while at the same time throwing a punch at the unidentified figure.

Jay dodged the punch easily and put a hand on Archie's shoulder. "Calm down. It's me, Jay."

Archie panted as he rested his head back onto the wall of the treehouse.

"Thank god you're here." He said quietly.

"Give Atlanta to me and then come after her. Herry will carry you both to the car." Jay instructed.

Archie let go of Atlanta and Jay dragged her along the floor of the tree house and lifted her on to his shoulder. Carefully, he brought her down the ladder and Herry was there to recieve her.

Jay went back up the ladder. "Okay, Archie. It's your turn."

Jay watched as Archie tried to crawl towards Jay with a lot of effort. His body was too cold to function properly.

Jay grabbed the other boy's arms and pulled him into his own arms.

Jay began to go back down the ladder with Archie.

"Hey! Are you okay, Jay?" Can you carry his weight?" Odie yelled up to the struggeling Jay.

Jay had Archie under one arm, while the other was holding on to the ladder. It was difficult to climb down a long ladder with that much dead weight under his right arm.

Finally, Jay's left hand gave out to the pressure, and was falling backwards with Archie still secured under his right arm.

Herry caught them both in his arms.

"Watch it, Jay. Lucky me and all this snow was here." Herry chuckled.

Jay glanced over to his right to see Atlanta in Odie's arms, the poor boy trying to hold her weight.

"Alright, let's get them to Chiron."

0o0o0o0o

Theresa's PMR beeped three times before she answered.

"Jay?"

It was Odie.

"Hey Theresa, Odie here. Just called to tell you guys that we found them both and they have hypothermia, so we are getting them to Chiron to see if he can do anything for them."

"Thank goodness you found them in time."

"Yeah..."

Theresa looked at Odie and smiled.

"...What?" Odie chuckled.

"Well it's just... nothing. I'll talk to you later."

Odie looked puzzled, but must have obviously brushed it aside. "Alright, see ya."

Theresa closed her PMR and put it back in her pocket.

She better go and tell the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay... it's short.... but I don't feel like doing anymore right now... The next chappie (or the one after that) is going to be really AXA soo... STICK AROUND!


End file.
